Atarik Pirate Empire
Isle of Atarik, Raised From the Sea Traditional sea shanty sung by the first pirates granted quarter in the Empire of Atarik, in praise of Empress Solice. There were many a ship from ancient seas come, Blow high, blow low, and so sailed some; Many from further shore, but all ghastly and barbaric, Cruising down along the coast of the Isle of Atark. “Aloft there, aloft!” our jolly boatswain cries, Blow high, blow low, and so sailed we; “Look ahead, look astern, look aweather and alee, Look along down the coasts forgotten, but remembered by She.” There’s nought upon the stern, there’s nought upon the lee, Blow high, blow low, and so sailed we; But there’s a lofty ship to windward, and she’s sailing fast and free, Sailing down along the coasts, forgotten by all save She. “Oh, hail her, Oh, hail her,” our gallant captain cried, Blow high, blow low, and so sailed we; “Are you a man-o’-war or a privateer,” said he, “Cruising down along the coasts, raised by She.” “Oh, I am not a man-o’-war nor a privateer,” said he, Blow high, blow low, and so sailed we; “But I’m a salt-sea pirate a-looking for my fee, “Cruising down the coasts of the Isle of Atarik, raised up from the sea.” Oh, ’twas a long time we set out and away, Blow high, blow low, and so sailed we; Until our eyes lay upon the city at last, as foretold, lying in the gray, Cruising down along the coasts, raised from the sea. For quarter, the pirates then did cry, Blow high, blow low, and so sailed we; Quarter she did grant them, pirates be at long last free, Coming down along the coast of Isle Atarik, raised high from the sea. (drawn from the sea shanty 'The Coasts of High Barbary) The Isle of Atarik is a strange landmass that has appeared, seemingly from no where, in the northern waters of the Ocean of Ai-Ouh on the planet Sheng. It is said that the Empress herself raised this forgotten isle, to make a home for her beloved wayward pirates and adventurers of the sea. To any who love the sea, but need land to call home... She will welcome you. The City of Atarik The City of Atarik, which overflows the island now after many years, is primarily constructed of things salvaged from the depths of the ocean. From it's main harbor entrance, it appears as a shipwreck city - mostly toppled ships looking as though they've been haphazardly pieced together by a madman. Well, the Empress may be a madwoman, but there intelligence to her design. Don't judge a book by its cover. Further inland, one will find the partially restored ruins of an ancient kingdom. Its architecture is flighty and tragic, but severely beautiful. For the Empress lusts after any good jewel, like any other good pirate. She actively welcomes laborers and crafters interested in helping her restore her city. There is no such thing as being a citizen of Atarik. You either obtain a residence or not and all treat you the same as everyone else, no matter who you are. People are free to worship any deity. Undead and mighty holy clerics alike are welcomed. The City and its Empress calls to any brave warrior who would dare the sea for treasure. City Alignment Officially speaking, the city is an entirely neutral zone. It accepts anyone, everything, everyone. Killing within city limits is harshly punished, however. If you have a fight, take the brawl outside boys! General fighting, stealing, blackmail, and other such underhanded deeds seem to go without much punishment.... you just have to be careful not to bite of more than you can chew. The Empress is well loved and respected by even the most foul pirate, for she raised a sanctuary from the sea and provides steady work for any who wish it. Disrespecting her in public is generally not a very good idea. It is a quick way to anger just about anyone that walks, talks, or swims and gurgles. The Empress Solice Neinma Josephine Solice, Empress of the Atarik Pirate Empire. Few know the truth of her, those who do are too terrified to speak of it. What is commonly known is that she does have control of the sea in some way, she is very fond of dragons, and she is very fond of treasure. She enjoys sending parties out to explore the world and seems to know much about its hidden treasures lying in wait. As stated previously, she is a highly respected leader of the Empire and those who meet her quickly fall in love with her. She is generally assumed to be some kind of great sea wizard, but whether that is the truth or not.. well... who knows?